Encompassing Darkness
by Maesdream
Summary: Tsubaki x Mifune one-shot. She'd been warned, but in the end did it only equate to encouragement? Response to kink meme prompt, so obviously a warning for adult situations/lemon.


Why does Soul Eater corrupt me so? Naw, I'll admit, I love it ^_^

Yet another kink meme prompt: Mifune x Tsubaki "PARTIALLY CLOTHED AND SEMI PUBLIC"

Enjoy!

* * *

**Encompassing Darkness**

O.o.O.o.O

She'd known better than to go wandering off into the woods, especially this late in the evening. But her inner thoughts had swamped her good judgment and the desire to be alone led her off the familiar path.

A noise behind her and to the left startled her out of her daze, and she all too late realized that whoever it was had been silently stalking her for awhile now.

Dropping quickly into a crouch, she swept the area, trying to pinpoint the exact location her attacker would appear from. A shuriken danced in her tense fingers, eager to protect its mistress.

The crack off to her right was too obvious; a diversion. Instantly the projectile was sent whisking in the opposite direction, fully believing her target would be found.

But the clang of steel echoed through the cool evening air and the adrenaline flowed doubly fast. This was no amateur to be able to block a missile at that speed and from that angle. Re-arming herself quickly, she spun and dropped under a crop of low-hanging foliage.

Her eyes took a new survey of the area, still unable to see the enemy, but knowing he was there somewhere.

All at once something cool and hard swept up her back and she let out a completely unprofessional shriek as she dove and rolled quickly to avoid her demise.

But the clearing of a throat gave her pause… and completely ruined the tension that had been building. Still lying on her back, she spoke up into the darkness, "I didn't think bodyguards threw warning shots…"

Only silence answered her question, though she should have expected as much. The empty stillness stretched on so long she began to wonder if she really were all alone…when out of nowhere a hand swept across her thigh.

"I thought I warned you not to come out here."

She chewed her lip in an unconsciously nervous gesture, suddenly fascinated by her hands, "Well, actually, you told me I should stay away if I wanted to keep my innocence." There was a rush of heat to her face but she plowed on resolutely, "And, well, perhaps I don't want to…"

The grip on her upper leg tightened and she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I mean –" but she never got to finish, as her words were swallowed by the mouth that crashed down upon hers, melting any further rational thoughts right out of her mind.

Sensations whirled around her from head to toe, an insistent warmth growing in her low belly. It was different than last time – last time he'd been desperate but restrained, apologizing before warning her how dangerous it was; how dangerous he was – before retreating. But she'd understood the unspoken.

Understood it so well in fact, that she couldn't stop thinking about it, about him – and how she wanted to feel that amazing rush again. Tongues tangled in a frantic rhythm, his hands creeping inside the slit in her skirt, dangerously close to groping her ass – which she suddenly realized she wanted most urgently.

With a subtle shift of her hips, his whole hand was moved to fully cover her left ass cheek and she heard him make a sound falling somewhere between a growl and a moan.

"Tsubaki, why do you do this to me?"

As her brain was currently on a one-course thought pattern, it took her a moment to respond, "W-what do you mean?"

Extremely deft fingers caressed all the way up to her lower back and then traced a path over her hip and down the front of her thigh.

He clenched his teeth, "Why… aren't you wearing panties?"

Although she blushed even darker, she didn't break eye contact, but had trouble thinking up an excuse that didn't make her come off as a sexually deprived stalker.

"I warned you before what could happen – why did you come back?"

Something in his tone set her on edge and she frowned up at him. Why was it she felt like the bad guy here, when he was the one with his hand up her skirt? "Well, I'm nineteen, doesn't that makes me old enough to make decisions about who I permit to –"

He blinked. "You're how old?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh holy hell…"

In one swift movement, he had her flat on her back among the grass and trees. And to think he'd worried all that time, thinking he was some sort of sick and depraved deviant? He ravaged her mouth, all vestiges of restraint left behind and slipped his hand under her top and bra, causing her to arch into his touch.

There was something deeply sensual about the feel of his slender but well toned biceps under her hesitant fingers and she gasped against his mouth when slightly calloused fingers rolled and squeezed her sensitive nipple.

With his other hand, he sought out her core, finding her to be wet already, her essence coating his fingers as he plunged them in. She moaned and writhed under his ministrations, clearly unconcerned with their rather exposed location. Suddenly impatient, he pushed her skirt up around her waist, exposing her entire lower body to the increasingly chilly evening air.

Dampness coated her thighs and he promised himself that next time he'd taste her – because heaven help him there would be a next time. He glanced up quickly, as he undid his pants, wanting to make sure she hadn't changed her mind. But there was no hesitation, her eyes were dark and heavy-lidded with desire and as soon as his pants were around his knees, she hooked her knees around his hips, pulling him into position.

Fighting back a growl, he grasped both her hands over her head and with a quick snap of his hips impaled her searing heat. Though there hadn't been any resistance, he paused to give her a moment. Surprising him yet again, eager hips bucked against him and he gladly complied. It had been a long time – a very long time and her young body gripped him more tightly than he could even have imagined.

Overwhelmed by sensation, Tsubaki tried to stifle her moans, but it felt like with every thrust he was hitting a spot deeper and more pleasurable than the last. He shifted slightly and she desperately hoped that no-one was around as she saw stars and cried out her appreciation.

But clearly the gods of improper outdoor trysts were not listening as the sound of a sudden limb cracking stopped her short. With a "meep!" she looked to her right, and with that motion clenched her lower body so that Mifune no longer stood a chance; thrusting forcefully twice with a low groan and then going still.

So preoccupied was she with being caught in such a compromising position, she didn't even notice the abrupt end to the festivities, "Did you hear that?" she whispered, the panic evident in her wide eyes.

Quite honestly he hadn't, but that didn't mean it hadn't happened. Pulling out of her quickly, he grabbed her by the hand and sought cover within a nearby grove of shorter trees and thick shrubs.

As they waited to see if they'd been caught, they silently cleaned up and with the darkest crimson blush of Mifune's life, he assured her that he could do much better. And when still no one appeared, proceeded to show her.

Nearby, both shocked and more than a little turned on, Blair in cat-form slunk away in search of someone to help with her sudden issue… perhaps someone with lovely dark red hair and perhaps, if she was really lucky, he'd let her be on top.

Again.


End file.
